Blood suckers
by MissMeowx3
Summary: I'm Zero's personal blood bank. yes, I'm food for a vampire. i share everything with him. why you ask? its a part of being in the Akasuki family. bad summary, first story ZeroXOC - Fluff -
1. Chapter 1

¨Zero…ah¨ i panted. His teeth took another bite, making two more holes in my skin. He groaned at me and looked up with those red, wild eyes. I sighed.  
¨Fine, a little more…¨ He looked down at my neck again and pulled me a little closer. I felt wobbly, he was taking too much. I tightened my grip on his shirt, and closed my eyes. His tongue was lapping up and down my neck, collecting extra blood to that he was gulping down. My eyes were feeling heavy, and it didn't take long until i fell down in Zero's chest. He took one last lick from my neck.  
¨I'm sorry Luna…¨ i weakly smiled into his chest, i knew he felt it.  
¨It´s…Okay Zero… I…Know…¨ i felt his arm wrap around my waist.  
¨Why… Why are you doing this?¨ i looked up at him.  
¨i want…to help… you¨ i whispered. He let out a long breath, and picked me up bridal style. My hands gripped the front of his shirt, and my head laid comfortably against his chest. We were walking out the back of the library, so we weren't seen. He came when i was looking after some poetry, He pulled me by the arm into one of the rarely visited sections, wrapped his slim fingers around my shirt collar, and made room for himself by my neck.  
¨Sorry.¨ and two fangs pierced my neck. you may be wondering why a vampire so suddenly assaulted a young girl at a library, well, scratch ´assaulted´. I'm giving blood to Zero, because its my duty as a member of the Akasuki family.

To tell you a little about me, my name is Luna Akasuki, i begun at Cross academy this semester, as a junior in high school. My family is quite famous among the vampire and hunter society. We are so called 'helpers'. we deal with vampire/hunter related matter. If someone suddenly disappears/breaks something/dies/kills/etc, we call the shots on what to do, how to do it, and when to do it. I'm an only child, only thing i can remotely call a sibling is my cat at home. and some visual info, I´m 160, but i manage to appear smaller then yuuki sometimes… hm… anyways, i have blue eyes, and snowy, chest long hair. oh, and I'm Zero´s blood bank. how i became that was simple. The head of the hunter association called my parents, telling them about Zero, the only surviving member of the kiryu family. She said that he was needing blood, and my mom and dad said that i was perfect for the job. it was sheer coincidence that Zero went/lived at the Cross academy, same as me and the one having a say in this (the hunter association president, Kaien Cross, the Akasuki family and Night dorm president Kaname Kuran (why he is in the picture, i don't even know…)) thinks that i should be as much i could around Zero. we share a room, classes, and i hang around when he does his prefect work. I'm perfectly fine with helping Zero, after 2 months, we've gotten a kind of connection with each other. or, at least we've gotten familiar with the idea of living with each other. but, drinking from me wasn't that easy. After a month and a half, he needed blood, badly. he's still uneasy with the whole 'drinking from me' thing, which i understand quite well.  
¨hey.¨ Zero's calm voice rung trough my head. i looked up at him.  
¨your shirt is drenched in blood, we have to wash it.¨ i looked down at my self, then nodded.  
¨can we do it in the morning?¨ i asked weakly. he gave me a small smile and nodded.  
¨but get out of them before going to bed.¨ i looked down, he let me try my tired feet out, still holding my waist. He helped me pull of my jacket, and my shoes, he left me alone to change to something else. i wobbled to the big dresser and found my nightgown. I laid back in my bed and pulled the sheets over myself.  
¨you can come in now¨ i whispered. The big door opened and zero stepped inn again, Sad eyes looked down at me, and a sigh escaped his lips. he sat down at the bedside, and leaned into the wall. A thing i demanded of Zero, was that he would stay with me after he drank my blood. Usually, i get tired. so he is to stay with me while i sleep. I made that demand mostly for Zero's sake, so he could give something back in a way. i looked at his form. long, slim, beautiful. he was stunning, but he was a vampire after all. Those calm, yet worried eyes. and that hair, it is as if someone poured silver on him. a quiet laugh pierced the silence in my head.  
¨why are you staring like that?¨ Zero asked with an amused smile. Blood does wonders to him.  
¨you're too cute not to stare at¨ i responded jokingly. he laughed.  
¨as if¨ i giggled at him and smiled.

i really don't mind helping Zero out.

Okay! this is really short... i think ^^; and this is MY FIRST STORY EVER. ._. i'm so nervous D: what do you think? do anyone read VK fan-fics anymore?! raaawr ;_; review! or PM me D: i need to hear your opinion :D well, i got big plans for this story, a hugeee amount of chapters, and fast updating ._. i will do everything i can to make you guys happy! ^^

-MM


	2. Chapter 2

¨akasuki! hurry up! you don't have all day!¨ the annoying teacher screamed at me for the third time, earning a glare in return. (I've gotten this from Zero). this were starting pissing me of. I've worked for about 3 hours, setting up a band, ordering drinks and food and figuring out the cost of all this, and with the math teacher hovering over my back, telling me to 'be quick so i don't miss to much school' it wasn't easy. the ball is coming up, and the day class is working hard to get this perfect for their 'amazing' night class. me on the other hand, had to work even harder, because the headmaster had apparently taken a liking to me.

i was walking trough the dorm, feeling a little bored. Zero was out doing his disciplinary work, and i was lazy, so i stayed inside.  
¨LUNA! I couldn't thank you enough for what you're doing for my darling son!¨ the headmasters voice ran through my head. I was soon engulfed in a hug. i raised an eyebrow at 'son', no, i raised an eyebrow at everything, this was weird, he was weird.  
¨so, sweet Luna-chan, would you be a dear and help Papa-kun with his work?¨ i have meet him two times before, and he's already calling me 'Luna-chan'? and asking favors of me? what a nut. i put a nice, warm smile on my face.  
¨sure! what do you need help with, papa-kun¨ i was careful not to put to much pressure to the word 'papa-kun'.  
¨oh! the ball thats coming up! its just to much work for me alone! would you mind helping me with it tomorrow? it would be of so much help!¨ i felt my smile twitch, if only it was for a third of a second.  
¨sure headmaster, ill meet you in your office then?¨ i want to go back to my bed.  
¨oh! no! go to the teachers dorm! the list of whats to be done is in there! just find the math teacher, he'll get you started!¨ great, now i have to walk tomorrow.  
¨yes, thats fine. ill be there tomorrow, but i have some homework to tend to, goodnight.¨ he gave me a hug and a quick 'goodbye' in exchange, and we walked our separate ways. well, that was interesting.

¨Luna! get to work!¨ i wanted to break that bloody teachers neck. ugh. i finished up slowly, missing as much of class i could. i looked out the big window next to desk i was working at. the words my mother used to say to me when i was little came to mind, ¨the sun has gone to bed, and the moon has taken over.¨ the leafs moved lazily on the treetops, as a breath of wind hit them. i pulled myself out of the peaceful image that played in front of me, and started putting my things back in my bag. a knock on the door made me tense up, should i answer? but i didn't live here, what if it was a delivery? that rational part of me let out a little 'pfft' at my stupid thoughts. i grabbed my bag and walked to the big wooden door.  
¨hey Luna¨ the silver haired hunter looked down at me.  
¨let me guess, the headmaster sent you out to follow me home?¨ i smiled at him, my eyes suddenly softening up at his presence. he nodded, and turned around, starting to walk in the direction of the sun dorm. i quickly shut the door and ran to catch up with him.  
¨zero…can i ask you something?¨ i stared at the ground, but i felt his gaze on me  
¨what is it¨ he said with a hint of worry in his voice.  
¨what is…¨ i took a deep breath, he isn't going to like this…  
¨like to be a… vampire?¨ my face turned to him, and his violet orbs meet mine.  
¨what do you mean?¨ the dull voice he used when he was in a bad mood showed in his words.  
¨I'm sorry zero, forget it…¨ when i didn't get a response, i sighed and continued to walk down the dirt path. cold fingers wrapped around my wrist, and pulled me back.  
¨its a living hell.¨ i looked up at Zero.  
¨you're constantly hungry, you can never quite get pleased.¨  
¨i understand…¨  
¨Luna… I'm hungry…¨ i smiled at him, took a hold of his arm , and dragged him of the road into the forest. i took of my jacket and threw it on the ground. it didn't take long until i felt Zero's tongue soften up my skin. i grabbed both of his arms, his pure white fangs pierced my skin deeply, i whimpered. he really was hungry this time.  
he picked me up, and pushed me against a tree, this wasn't like him? we slid down the , i squeezed his arm harder  
¨zero…¨ he pulled away. a beasts red eyes were staring at me, and a drop blood with an identical color was running down his jaw. i had no idea what came over me, or what is was thinking in that exact moment, but i leaned forward, and licked it off.  
it tasted like iron, or a coin. i looked up at zero.  
¨does it taste like metal for you?¨ he shook his head.  
¨you should get some sleep¨ he helped me up, and i took a hold of his arm for support.

okay, i have had some problems with this story, i haven't decided where in the story line this takes place, or if its in the storyline at all ^^;so, I'm thinking of setting it around the Shizuka part, some where near that at least. but! I'm trying my best not to mess the story (mine and Matsuri Hino's) up to bad xD one thing i want to make clear, I'm not trying to get an OC to fill in for yuuki's place ._. if that makes sense ^^ for each chapter i'm aiming for about 1000 words per chapter, but it depends how big my writers block is :P thank you Demonic angel 7 for pushing me forward for an update :D dedicated to you ^^


	3. Chapter 3

''Page 352…'' I mumbled to myself. Zero had completely disappeared since last night, and not even Yuuki had seen him. But, Zero going somewhere without telling anyone isn't new, so i didn't think much of it. I decided to spend my friday inside, I've been needing a break from the world recently. and i was currently doing some homework. The big dance was tomorrow, and about every single day class girl was squealing with excitement to finally be able to dance with their knight in shining armor. I wondered to myself how the day class would react if they knew that their shining princes and princesses (fan boys do exist), was actually the beast, not the hero. The axis is.. 670 times 35 that equals … 12600. I wrote it down in the text book. The page was covered in doodles, homework isn't as entertaining as i thought it would be. I started drawing some vocaloids, making some lines of Luka. Heavy footsteps fell down outside in the corridor, making me stop drawing, and turn my head to the door. The footsteps stopped, and got replaced by short puffs of breath.  
Zero…  
The handle turned sharply, and a bloody Zero walked into the room. The pen dropped out of my hand as i ran to help Zero stand up. He waved me off, and staggered to the wall. I ran to the door, and shut it. my eyes quickly swept him over, blood covered a wound on his chest. i ran over to him and opened up his shirt, revealing the big stab wound. I jumped up, and ran to the bathroom. I grabbed the first aid kit, even though i knew what would really help him. Zero hadn't moved an inch since i left. I started cleaning the blood up. His chest was moving fast, as if it was struggling. I started to bandage the wound up, and was wrapping it around him. I taped it up, and took a deep breath.  
''Okay.''  
Sharp fangs dug into my neck. Greedily making way for the red substance to enter it's starving body. Being bitten by a vampire doesn't hurt that much actually, I've heard that the more love the vampire has for you, the more pleasure you get from having your blood drunk. My hand went trough his silky hair, softly petting him. His lips parted from my neck, and his tongue made a last effort to collect more blood. The position we were in was quite awkward. Me sitting between his legs, his hands around my waist, and behind my head. Mine was resting on his shoulder and his arm.  
''I'm-''  
''Zero, its fine.'' I cut him off, looking straight in his eyes. He turned his head to the ground. He didn't want to talk about it. I grabbed his chin.  
''What were you doing?'' He looked at me with a blank look, i decided to stare until i got an answer.  
''It's about your past…'' I mumbled again, earning a surprised look from Zero. i smiled.  
''So i was right, hm?'' i gave him a little chuckle.  
''You don't have to talk about it.'' Zero may give one hell of a glare, but the child inside of him never ceased to exist. I got back on my legs, and offered him a hand.  
''Let's go see white Lily.''  
I've managed to get close to white Lily, the wild horse. I think being around Zero so much had made her trust me more. Me and Zero saddled up Lily and Aztec (another horse), and was leading them out of the stable so we could jump on. I've always loved horse riding, and felt most at home on top of a horse.  
''Race!'' I ran with Aztec, and got him running full speed. I jumped in the saddle and took control of the reins. A sharp turn left, to the woods. I great trail was in there. A white blur came into my side vision, making me grin. I leaned forward and pressed Aztec's sides with my legs, making him push himself even faster. I dodged an incoming branch, and leaned the way the trail wanted me. Lily's head came back into view. I figured after 10 minutes of gallop, our horses have had enough. We both slowed down. Gentle horse legs hit the dirt, making a 'clop' sound.  
''Do you have any intension of telling me what happened?'' I looked over at him. he left his jacket at the stable. Bloody rose was strapped neatly to his chest, giving a safety of some sort.  
''Just stay away from the new night class girl.''  
''Maria, or something.. her?'' I asked, he nodded. So, she did this to him? why would the new girl do-  
Aztec suddenly started galloping, making me fall off into the grass. I heard hooves trampling away, and a high pitched neigh from Aztec.  
''Luna! jump on!'' I ran up to Zero, and got behind him. My arms wrapped around his waist as we galloped after Aztec. I tried my best not to touch his wound, even though it was probably healed already. I pushed my head against his back, trying to stay on. Zero rode Lily up against Aztec. I grabbed a hold of his arm, as i leaned over to grab Aztecs reins. Lily slowed down, as an effort to calm Aztec down.  
''You can jump over to him now.'' I smiled to myself and i wrapped my arms around Zero again.  
''It's way better here.''

Em… Yeah ._. I couldn't come up with anything more to write about the horse thingy… Hehem ^^ Late update, but hey! It's an update ._. I've been busy with stuff and things, I'm sorry! I wanted Zero to get some nice-ness after Maria just stabbed him, thats the purpose of the horse 'scene' c: Vampires need love too!  
extra: Here's some words from no one other then *drumroll*... Luna! (and Zero)

Luna: Thank you sweet Writer ^^ *blows kiss* come on Zero, thank her for giving you some love!  
Zero: no. -.-  
Luna: *pokes chest* comeee on!  
Zero: quit it, no.  
Luna: oh? SPECIAL WEAPON ACTIVATED!  
Zero: speacial weapon?- AHAHAHAHA!  
Luna *tickle tickle tickle*  
Zero: QUIT IT! AHAHAH!

KK: ah, young love 3  
thanks for reading ^^


	4. Chapter 4

''ah! Luna-chan! You're stunning!'' I felt my cheeks heat up a little.  
''Thank you headmaster.'' I answered gently. I was in the headmasters office, changing to my dress and getting ready.  
''Why don't you give this to Zero-kun? I have the feeling he didn't change'' He gave me a red rose to match with the one in my hair. I nodded and smiled at him. ''So Luna-chan! I have to go see that everyone is behaving nicely, ill see you there, ne?'' I nodded and waved as his profile disappeared down the hall. I sighed to myself, why did i even dress up? I guess for good spirits. I looked myself over in the full length mirror. My white dress that just barely hit the floor looked quite good actually, i'd give it that. My hair hang loose, despite the objections from the headmaster who constantly tried sneaking something in it. He managed to put a red rose in it, which complicated my blue eyes (somehow). I turned my heal to the mirror and slowly walked to the sun dorm. Zero popped in my head, his sad lavender eyes looking at me with pity and remorse. What will happened when he falls to level E? Will my 'mission' be over? Wow can i possibly take care of him when he falls? Will i be able to catch him somehow? When my brain couldn't find any more answers, only more questions Yuuki's cheerful voice interrupted my thoughts.  
''Hello Luna-chan!'' she's started saying 'chan' too, eh?  
''Hello Yuuki-chan.''  
''You're looking so beautiful!'' Her smile was so bright that some of it jumped over to me.  
''Thank you Yuuki, you're looking stunning! Did Kaname give you that dress?'' I joked about the Kaname part, but when i saw her checks flush i figured he really did give it to her.  
''You're a lucky girl yuuki, many would kill for a dress from Kaname.'' i grinned at her. she averted her gaze and her face turned full tomato.  
''I guess i am.'' She giggled out. The sun dorm came into view,and a jumping headmaster came running towards us.  
''Oh yuuki, my dear daughter! You're looking so adorable! I just simply must dance with you two! Ah!'' Yuuki was getting smothered by his big hug, i thought she looked a little like a hamster getting killed by a snake. She slipped under his arms and ran of to the ballroom with a quick 'See you later'. Probably seeing Kaname i thought to myself with an amused smile.  
''Luna-chan, save a dance for me, eh? Tata!'' He ran into the crowd of the ballroom, vanishing. I started wondering were Zero was, and if he even showed up at all.  
''Hey.'' I jumped two meters in the air and gasped.  
''Zero! You scared me!''  
''Sorry.'' he mumbled while looking over me.  
''You're looking good.'' I felt a blush sweep over my face.  
''You're looking normal.'' I stated. He gave me blank look, as if saying 'Whatever'.  
''Oh! Here.'' I remembered the rose. I pulled it out from my dress ribbons, and put it in his chest pocket.  
''Better, now, lets dance.''

Zero never seizes to amaze me. Under that shell of his was a great dancer, he was way better then me at least. So he had to lead. The quick song that the band was playing turned into a slow one. I blushed again, i knew what this meant. I sneaked my arms around Zero's neck playfully, he gave me an annoyed look. I giggled and stuck my tongue out at him.  
''Go with it now!'' His arms wrapped around my waist as we wobbled back and forth.  
''The headmaster is staring at us.'' I whispered. Two glasses were turned directly at us.  
''I know, sorry about that.'' he whispered back.  
''It's fine, really. it's just really creepy. '' We swung back and forth with the crowd, me occasionally stepping on his foot (I'm not a great dancer), and he trying his best not to run away. i was getting tired from all this dancing (or rather, swaying).  
''I'm going out to get some fresh air, want to come?'' he shook his head, and released my waist. I let go of his neck and walked to one of the balconies. My hands found the cold stone railing and gripped on to it. The night was beautiful as ever, with a big moon and stars to compliment it. A sudden wind came, making my dress flutter. i enjoyed the fresh night, closing my eyes, taking in all the sounds. I took one last breath, then turned to the ball again. My foot had barely taken a step when i felt a hand over my mouth.  
''If you do anything, I'll kill you.'' A sharp blade was pushed in my back. I nodded and shut my eyes. i felt tears forming, treating to spill.

Zero, help me.

This is pretty short, but i hope I'm forgiven ^^ i feel this is way better then chapter 3 ._. ugh. I'll add this as a little 'I'm sorry' for you guys (even trough its probably not that interesting:

characters-that-hasn't-had-anything-to-do-with-the-story's opinion about Luna!:

Takuma: She's stunning! Are you sure she isn't Aido's sister? they look alike! (they aren't family, Takuma.) Oh really? Well, I'm sure she's nice. ^^

Hanabusa: Call me Idol pretty lady! (-.- No) Oh, come on! You know you want to *wink*. (Just answer the question will ya'?) Fine, fine. I guess she's pretty? She isn't a fan yet so, I'm not interested ('Yet'? xD).

Akatsuki: Why am i here? (To answer a question about Luna, darling) Oh, the one thats always with that kiryu hunter? (yes, Luna Akasuki.) I haven't meet her, so i don't really know. (Just go on telling me what you think, then.) She looks nice, but I'm not a person who judges people. (just… ah, forget it.)

Shiki: … (He stayed like this the whole time)

Kaname: She's beautiful, but not as beautiful as Yuuki. (he dazed out after this, i didn't know what to do ._.)

me: I'm thanking Takuma for having good spirits about Luna! ^^  
Takuma: you're welcome Writer-chan, hug?  
me: Hug!  
*hug*  
thanks for reading!  
-kk


	5. Chapter 5

Zero's point of view:  
''I'm going out to get some fresh air, want to come?'' I shook my head, even trough i wanted too, i'd be escaping all the disgusting vampires, and the idiotic fangirls after all. But i had to talk to the headmaster. My hands let go of her waist, and her small form disappeared from my arms. I followed her with my eyes as she faded into the mass of people. I looked up to the headmaster, his cheerful and lighthearted attitude turned serious as he noticed me. Mute words were spoken between us, he knew my  
questions, he just refused to answer them. I let out an annoyed sigh, and broke the eye contact. The night class were awfully happy today (the most of them), and so were their fans. The outline of Yuuki and Kaname could be seen from across the room. Slowly dancing on the baloney. Luna was taking a lot of time… where-  
''Zero!'' Yuuki's arm started pulling mine towards the door.  
''What the hell?!''  
''I saw Luna get taken away!'' My head went completely blank for a minute.  
''Where did they go?''  
''The moon dorm.'' I started pulling her after me now, her heels clicking to the ground. I smelled something familiar… Blood. Her blood. I started running as soon as the warm and existing smell hit my nose, dragging Yuuki after me.

Luna's point of view:

''You mean a lot to Zero don't you?'' Another slap came to my cheek, making the chair i was tied to jump a little. Normally i would cry about now. Tears would fall out of my eyes in waterfalls. But not now, I'm not wasting any tears on this man.  
''Now, now. Don't be mean to her. Go get my body, please?'' A small girl tripped into the room, trowing her arms around the mans neck. He gave her a brief nod before tramping out the door.  
''You're one of the akatsuki's aren't you?'' I glared at her.  
''Oh, you are! I remember your grandmother, horrible, but an efficient person.'' What the girl was talking about was true, my grandmother is rotten to the core. Well, so is the rest of my family. One of the reasons of me coming to Cross academy at all was to escape them. Only business, family never bothered them at all. The only reason for them to have a child was to have a heir to the family. A hand flew hard across my cheek again.  
''You will listen when i talk to you, filthy girl!'' Her hand raised again, i felt myself preparer for the pain.  
''If you touch her i'll shot.'' A safety was taken of, and an extremely pissed of Zero walked into the room.  
''Oh! Zero. I wanted you to be here to witness the show, please take a seat!'' His already killing glare turned even more furious. A soft thud was heard from behind  
me. Zero paled up. The small girl disappeared behind me, and started giggling. her footsteps slowed down about 2 meters from behind me.  
''I will take everything away from you''  
''Zero'' a new voice started talking, a woman. Zero raised his gun again, and was aiming right above my head.  
''Don't you dare point that at me.'' Zero's eyes widened as his hand was pushed down. Cold fingers wrapped around my neck, pale white hair blended with mine as the woman put her lips around my neck. I felt my pulse speed up and my hands started shaking. She couldn't be a… Pureblood?  
Sharp fangs dug down in my neck, making me scream in agony. I dug my nails in the wooden chair and squeezed my eyes shut. It all happened in a blur.  
Bang.  
Swish.  
Drip.  
I slowly opened an eye. Zero was standing with a smoking gun in front of him, staring behind me.  
''Shizuka-sama!'' Footsteps and clothing being moved. I felt a small stream of blood run down my neck, my head felt light. The last thing i remember was Zero giving me a worried look.

…

''Zero…''  
''I don't care.''  
''Fine, you'll take care of her until it happens.'' Heavy boots walked away, and closed a door was closed. I tried to find my body… My back… It was laying on something soft… A bed? I had a blanket over me. I reached up and grabbed my neck, It hurts.  
''You're awake?'' I nodded.  
''You know what happened?''  
''Shizuka bit me.'' I said hazily.  
''You know what happens, right?'' I shot up and looked over at Zero.  
''…You're not a vampire…Yet'' I let out a breath i didn't know i had.  
''Yet…'' I repeated. Zero sighed, and sat down at the end of the bed.  
''I know you're strong, it might even be a year or two until you… Fall.'' I gripped my neck and turned to Zero.  
''I'll manage.'' He gave me a tiny smile. His hand was placed on my knee. A silence filled the room. The only thing breaking the peace was our breathing and people walking outside the door.  
''Where am i?'' i didn't notice until now that this wasn't my room at the academy.  
''Hunter assisiasation.''  
''Why?'' I was quiet for a while, before standing up and walking to the door. He came back a minute later with a small mirror. He hesitated a little, making me raise my eyebrow, and grab it from him.  
''Mh…''  
''It had to be done.'' He said while i brushed my fingers over the new tattoo on my neck.  
''It looks like yours…'' I mumbled..  
''Because its the same as mine.'' He mumbled back. I put down the mirror and looked over at him. He had Bloody Rose in his hand, and was looking over it.  
''Shizuka…''  
''Is dead.''  
''Did you…?''  
''No…'' I knew Zero was telling the truth.  
''I'll still give you my blood.'' Zero looked up at me.  
''I will keep doing this for you.'' My look did not wary from his. He scoffed closer to me. I felt his breath on my face.  
''Are you sure?'' His eyes studied my every move.  
''Yes.'' He stayed like this for a while, watching. His face moved away from me and he stood up.  
''Rest, I'll come back.'' He closed the door. I gripped my neck as soon as he was away, a small dry felling made me cough a little.


	6. Extra 1

This has nothing to do with the main story, but i came up with it a few days ago ^^

''Ever head about it?''  
''Yes, i read it last week!'' He said with a warm smile, taking another pocky from Aido.  
''Can you two talk about something i can understand too?!'' Aido took back his pocky box from Ichijo and begun frowning like a little kid.  
''No. Ah, what about this?'' I pulled another manga out of my bag and handed it to Ichijo. He looked over it for a second or two before nodding.  
''Mhm, Mira is a real interesting character.'' I nodded at him and started talking about the plot. On my daily follow-zero-while-he-is-patroling round, i found Aido and Ichijo, refusing to go to class, striking. because Ruka was being very, very, very mean to them (Aido's words.). They looked miserable standing there on their knees begging me to let them be out and not tell Zero or Yuuki anything. I'm not even in any position to tell them not to, so i couldn't see why not. I led them to a place i knew they wouldn't be patrolling, the stables. Behind where the horses are, there's a small room where the teachers can write and talk to their students in peace. Me and Ichijo are sitting down by the coffee table, discussing manga and anime, while  
Aido is swinging in a leather chair behind the desk.  
''What did Ruka do by the way?'' i asked, putting my two volumes of sankarea back.  
''I said something about Kaname and she became mad.'' Aido rolled his chair over to Ichijo.  
''I supported Ichijo, because Kaname do sleep without a shirt, and she became even more mad.'' So they fight about how kaname sleep at night (/day)? Okay… i raised an eyebrow at them.  
''What?!'' Aido screeched. i laughed.  
''Night class sure is weird.'' i snickered.  
''Hey!'' Aido's face was red, i walked over and poked his cheek.  
''Now, now. Be nice.'' I walked around the room, examining things i found.  
''A bento box? What's this doing here?'' I pulled a pink box out of a drawer. A pink polka dot ribbon wrapped around it. I looked over at the two vampires. Both completely uninterested. i walked over to them and smashed the box on the table.  
''Don't you two know what this means?!'' I asked completely serious. The shocked looks i was receiving made me almost burst out laughing.  
''The teacher has a girlfriend!'' Eyebrows were lifted.  
''Ribbon, pink bento box, lovey dowey? girlfriend.'' Eyebrows were getting even higher.  
''What's the big deal? its just lunch?'' I stared at Aido.  
''A bento box is so much more, dear Aido!'' I picked it up again and took it to his face.  
''A bento box is love, put into food.''  
''Have you ever made one?'' Ichijo asked, completely intrigued.  
''Of course i have!''  
''To who?'' Aido looked bored, put a little spark of interest could be seen in his eyes.  
''People i love!''  
''Would you make me one?'' Ichijo asked, completely with the idea of a bento box.  
''But… Vampires don't eat food?''  
''We can, but it doesn't really give any nutrition or anything.'' Aido swirled a few rounds.  
''So, you can?'' I nodded at Ichijo. soon enough I felt a pair of arms around me, tossing me around.  
''Thankyouthankyouthankyou!'' Best vampire ever? Probably.

...

''Auch!'' I ran to the faucet and stuck my finger under the water.  
''You're so good at this Luna.'' Aido said with a snicker.  
''Shut up.'' I tossed him a glare and went back to my carrots.  
I put them in the box and drew a little kitty face on.  
''Here you go Ichijo! I hope its good.'' He grabbed the box and gave me a hug again.

click.

''Let. Her. Go.'' A pissed off Zero entered the kitchen. Ichijo did what Zero asked, and retracted his arms.  
''What are you three doing.'' he didn't look surpriced.  
''Making bento boxes'' I answered casually, jumping up on the counter.  
''Want one?'' I pointed at the blue box i made for myself. He gave me a blank look.  
''It's almost sunrise, my patrol is over.''  
''You're not mad?'' He shook his head and walked out the door.  
''You two should get back, see you later?'' i asked the two vampires. Ichijo thanked me again, then they both went back to the moon dorm. I looked over at the blue bento box laying beside me, picking it up. I smiled to myself, and ran after him.  
''Zero! wait up!''

I'm stuck in the story ._. i should introduce ichiru ;_; i have no idea how… *tears*


End file.
